Invisible Woman (2015 reboot)
Susan "Sue" Storm (AKA: Invisible Woman) is a member of the Fantastic Four, who harnesses the ability to turn invisible and create fields and barriers of only pure force and She is the adopted daughter of Dr. Franklin Storm, CEO and Founder of BAXTER Foundation and the older sister of Johnny Storm and the tritagonist of the 2015 movie Fantastic Four. She is portrayed by actress Kate Mara. Fantastic Four Sue was born in Kosovo and adopted by scientists Dr. Franklin Storm and raised beside his other son Johnny making them siblings although their relationship seemed to be strained. She also worked alongside Franklin's former pupil Victor von Doom. One day Sue and her father observed a young man named Reed Richards and his friend Ben Grimm create a device that teleported a plane to another dimension. They confronted them and Dr. Storm enrolled Reed into the Baxter Institute. While working on building the Quantum Gate ,Franklin recruited Victor and her younger brother who she tried to bond with. However Johnny only told her was here until he could get his car back but told her it was great seeing her again. When they finally finished they performed a test run on some chimps and successfully teleported them to the dimension and then brought them back. Dr. Harvey Allen congratulated them but told them they would not be going on the actual test. Sue and her father tried to change his mind but to no avail later at night Sue noticed some body had snuck into the Quantum Gate and teleported to the other Dimension. She quickly called her father and ran down to the lab to discover Reed, Ben, Johnny and Victor in trouble. While Victor was seemingly killed during their escape Sue managed to bring the other three back and in the explosion Sue along with the others gained different powers. The four were quarantined at a government facility where Reed managed to escape. For a year Sue worked on controlling her new abilities and was given a containment suit to help her control her powers as was Johnny. When Johnny told her that the government were going to send him out on an assignment Sue tried to talk him out of it but Johnny refused to listen. Later Franklin came to Sue and asked for her help in locating Reed so he could help fix the gate. After some contemplation feeling that Reed abandoned them Sue agreed to do it and managed to locate Reed in South America. Once Reed was captured and returned Sue convinced him to help fix the Quantum Gate which he did. Dr Allen then sent a team in where they discovered Victor surprisingly still alive his suit having bonded to his body. Victor later escapes however and kills Dr. Allen and then Franklin much to Sue and Johnny's horror. Victor then returns to the other dimension while Sue and Johnny along with Reed and Ben pursue Follow in pursuit. Sue along with the others faces off against Victor and during the battle Victor outclasses all of them and nearly kills Sue but Reed comes to her aid. Together the team comes up with a plan and manage to knock Victor into the link between the two worlds, disentigating him and closing the portal thereby saving the world. Later they tell the military to give them a place to work on a cure and the group decides to use their powers to help people. Character traits Sue is very smart, intelligent and independent. She can also be very sarcastic. Powers and abilities * '''Invisibility: '''Sue's main ability is her control over light in a manner that can render herself and others invisible to the unaided eye. She can project this ability over a targeted object or person. * '''Psionic Force Fields: '''As long as she concentrates, Sue is able to harnessing physical force and hard light into barriers and fields, which she can make appear almost anywhere, in any shape, and with any amount of intensity and force, allowing to create powerful and intense shock waves when she generates them. She can use her psionic ability to give herself telekinetic abilities and unaided flight. She can use telekinesis on any matter inside her force fields or by using a force field to grab, move, and/or lift objects at whatever speed. * '''Flight: '''Sue can use her force fields and force barriers to telekinetically fly at the speed of a missile and can form it completely over herself to be able to damage or destroy almost anything she collides with, even large masses of stone. Relationships * Franklin Storm - Adopted Father * Fantastic Four * Reed Richards - Leader and love interest. * Johnny Storm - - Younger Brother and Teammate * Ben Grimm - Teammate * Victor von Doom - Ally turned enemy. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Female Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Global Protection Category:Siblings Category:Rescuers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:Dreaded Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Superheroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Self-Aware Category:Charismatic Category:Fighter Category:Theatrical Heroes